


Бабочки

by Kate_Gray



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Gray/pseuds/Kate_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлз узнаёт о том, что Дерек ему изменяет его жизнь руш… ничего не происходит. Только бабочки в животе дохнут, куча умирающих тварей в последний раз щекочут своими крыльями внутренности и падают замертво. И остаются в животе. Навсегда. Как напоминание о том, что они вообще были там, что они на самом-то деле когда-то были плодом любви, доверия и тепла, а сейчас они просто остатки от той иллюзии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Моя попытка написать миник, который вполне мог бы развернуться в макси-фик. Первая проба написать не драббл, а именно мини-фик. Не судите строго. А ещё у меня, к сожалению, нет беты, поэтому могут быть ошибки.

Когда Стайлз узнаёт о том, что Дерек ему изменяет ~~его жизнь руш…~~ ничего не происходит. Желудок не подскакивает к горлу, стрелки на часах не начинают всполошенно нарезать круги по циферблату, руки не начинают трястись и, уж тем более, не немеют. Солёная влага не течёт горячими водопадами по щекам и не оставляет влажные следы на коже, не хочется взять виски из бара и напиться, даже не хочется разбить бутылку и показательно порезать вены. Жизнь не прекращается, внутри ничего не чернеет (а ещё не пустеет, не ломается, не истекает кровью и не просится наружу), песни Джастина Бибера и Деми Ловато не приобретают сопливо-трогательный смысл, в голове не начинают прокручиваться трогательные моменты, которые были у них с Дереком и саундтреком не звучит песня, которую Хейл каждое утро слушает по пути на работу. Легкие не горят от нехватки воздуха, потому что дыхание не сбивается и не прекращается, а ещё воздух совершенно не меняется, не становится горьким (кислым, отравленным, аконитовым, или каким-либо ещё). Даже чипсы не прекращают забавно хрустеть и не теряют свой сырный вкус. В общем, ничего такого, о чем пишут в дамских псевдолюбовных романчиках, не происходит. Только бабочки в животе дохнут, куча умирающих тварей в последний раз щекочут своими крыльями внутренности и падают замертво. И остаются в животе. Навсегда. Как напоминание о том, что они вообще были там, что они на самом-то деле когда-то были плодом любви, доверия и тепла, а сейчас они просто остатки от той иллюзии.

***

Дерек приходит домой после полудня. Он слишком устал и сначала даже не замечает, что воздух в лофте насквозь пропитан чем-то тяжелым, чем-то гаденьким и противным. Чем-то чему определение “предссорный” душок. Дерек скидывает ботинки, ставит сумку с ноутбуком на пол в коридоре и устало бредёт на кухню. И только поставив на плиту чайник, Дерек понимает, что Стайлз спит на диване. На чёртовом старом неудобном диване в гостиной. И спит он там не потому что уснул за подготовкой материала в колледж или заигравшись в свой новенький “айпад”, а по каким-то другим, только ему известным причинам. Спит не на диванной маленькой жесткой подушке и укрывается не стареньким пледом, который Эллисон и Айзек принесли взамен того, который облюбовала и утащила с собой их дочка Кристал. Стайлз намеренно лёг спать на грёбанный диван, обложившись подушками из гостевой спальни и укрывшись огромным новехоньким одеялом, взятым оттуда же.

Дерек не был настроен на такой финт Стайлза, он, мать его, заебался на работе. Грёбанный мудак Питер затребовал срочно сдать отчёт по делу Харриса и они с Дженнифер пахали всю ночь, позволив себе поспать всего лишь пару часов, только потому что к трем часам ночи даже кофе начал вызывать сонливость. Если бы его начальник не совмещал в себе ещё и должность его дяди, он бы обязательно послал бы его нахер и написал заявление об увольнении. Потому что он, блять, и так выкладывается на все пятьсот процентов из ста возможных.

 - Детка, почему бы тебе не пойти в кровать? - шепчет Дерек, чуть тряхнув Стайлза за плечо. Парень завозился, спросонья похлопал глазищами, как маленький несмышленый совёнок и резко сел.

 - Где ты был? - сиплым ото сна голосом интересуется Стайлз. Дерек даже на секундочку теряется. В каком смысле, где он, чёрт возьми, был? Где ему вообще быть?

 - На работе. Я же оставлял сообщение для тебя на автоответчике. Примерно часа в четыре вчерашнего дня. Ты вообще слушаешь эти чёртовы сообщения? - хмурится Дерек.

 - Не было никаких сообщений. Мы занимались с Малией почти до семи часов вечера и меня не было рядом с мобильником всего пару раз. Не думаю, что у Малии есть какие-то причины прослушивать мой автоответчик, да ещё и умалчивать это! - хмыкает Стилински, совершенно не веря Дереку.

 - Возможно, она просто случайно взяла твой телефон и забыла тебе сказать. Вы же буквально в транс впадаете, когда занимаетесь! - предполагает Дерек, потому что совершенно точно знает, что Малия дочь его дяди и она могла сделать что угодно намеренно, но сейчас сказать это Стайлзу значит поставить крест на мирном решении проблемы.

 - Ладно, я проверю в архиве, на крайний случай сделаю запрос в технический центр! Вчера я заработался, закончил часа в четыре утра, я уже собирался лечь спать, когда мне пришло на почту фото, на котором ты с какой-то девкой! - стараясь сохранить спокойствие и душевное равновесие, говорит Стайлз. Звезды снова не падают с неба и даже не звучит дебильная грустная музыка. Стайлзу становится тошно от своего же безразличия? Почему измена Дерека не кажется ему болезненным предательством? Почему он холоден, как ебаный айсберг?

 - Что? Какое фото, Стайлз? Я вчера всю ночь был в офисе! Питер потребовал чтобы я срочно сдал все отчёты по делу преподавателя химии, на которого было почти десять заявлений о домогательствах, пятнадцать о требовании взятки за экзамен и почти две сотни заявлений о постоянных оскорблениях и чуть ли не избиениях прямо на лекциях. Мы работали с этим делом по просьбе женщины, чью дочку Харрис довёл до эпилептического приступа! Разборки закончены, мужик под следствием и Питер потребовал срочно собрать всё дело и подготовить его ему к утру. Мне помогала секретарша Питера - Дженнифер. - сдерживая злость, медленно объясняет Дерек. Ему хочется увидеть это фото и убить того мудака, который додумался так подшутить над Стайлзом. Потому что Дерек знает Стайлза. И он знает, скольких усилий его парню стоит не собрать шмотки со злости, а дождаться Дерека и спокойно разобраться с ситуацией. Крайне ебанутой ситуацией, если кого-то волнует мнение Дерека.

Ничего не ответив, Стайлз выпутывается из одеяла, быстро бежит по лестнице в спальню и уже через минуту возвращается обратно на диван, прижимая к груди свой лэптоп. Дерек садится на диван и обнимает Стайлза за плечи, тот сначала сжимается и цепенеет, но затем расслабляется в объятиях, будто бы заранее понимая, что у Дерека найдётся правдивое объяснение своей невиновности и, желательно, доказательства. Стайлз открыл ноутбук, экран приветственно загорелся и показал то самое письмо. Незакрытое. Дерек просто ахренел. На фото он лежал на диване, укрывшись одеялом почти до носа, а рядом с ним лежала Дженнифер. Обнимала его. Совершенно голая нога мисс Блейк обхватывала Дерека за бедра, неприлично оголенная ягодица являла взору полное отсутствие одежды, рука девушки аккуратненько лежала на его груди, а сама она изображала спокойный сон после секса. Чёрт! Вот это пиздец! Как же Дерек вымотался, если уснул и даже не заметил, как эта стерва провернула такую хрень. Хейл даже на сто процентов был уверен, кто сделал это фото и кто отправил его Стайлзу. Потому что, блять, только Питер так отчаянно ненавидит Стилински. _“Дерек, вообще-то, у него нет матки и он не родит наследника для нашего бизнеса”_ \- вечно занудствовал Питер. Дерек, вообще-то, прекрасно осведомлен о строении тела Стайлза. И, блять, они собирались завести ребёнка, только не тем способом, на который намекал Питер.

 - Под одеялом я совершенно одет. А ещё я совершенно безработен. Буду. После того как позвоню Питеру… - зарычал Дерек. Потому что блять. Потому что просто… В общем, он больше не собирается работать с человеком, который готов на такие низости. Даже если этот человек его дядя.

 - В каком смысле? - прищурившись, интересуется Стайлз. Дерек видит в его глазах доверие. И облегчение. Дерек предпологает, что Стайлз метался между двух сторон: поверить Дереку или поверить фотографии. И Хейл мысленно благодарит своего мальчика за то, что он выбрал правильную сторону. Потому что Дерек нереально сильно любит своего Стайлза. _Даже без матки._

 - Дженнифер - секретарша Питера. Питер ненавидел тот факт, что я гей. Он считает, что мне нельзя быть геем, потому что для нашего дела требуется наследник. И он считал, что я просто обязан заделать этого самого наследника. Последнее время он вообще был одержим идеей внушить мне, что я должен бросить тебя и найти себе девушку, сделать ребёночка и удовлетворить все тупые желания Питера. Но я посылал его нахрен с этой идеей. Расходиться с тобой из-за такой хрени я не собираюсь, тем более вопрос о нашем с тобой ребёнке давно решён и ждёт подходящего времени. Питер об этом не знал, и, видимо, решил сам расстаться с тобой за меня. Таким вот способом. Оставил меня на ночь в офисе, Дженнифер, вероятно, что-то подмешала мне в кофе, потому что я реально не помню… - договорить Дереку не дали. Стайлз резко прижимается к его губам в страстном, кусачем и влажном поцелуе, заканчивая монолог Дерека, доказывает ему свою верю и благотворит за верность.

***

Когда Стайлз смотрит запись с камеры в кабинете Дерека и видит, как его мужчина ложиться спать, а темноволосая женщина, убедившись, что Хейл уснул, кому-то звонит и раздевается, он понимает, что его мир не рухнул, потому что сердце знало, что Дерек не изменял ему.

Когда Дерек продаёт свою часть акций в фирме старому другу Крису, и говорит, что через час они едут смотреть помещение, которое он хочет купить под офис для их совместной консалтинговой фирмы, потому что Дерек решил уйти подальше от юриспруденции и информационные технологии кажутся ему идеальной сменой сферы деятельности, Стайлз понимает, что бабочки в его животе не сдыхали. Никогда не сдыхали. Они просто замерли. Замерли в ожидании решительного шага Дерека, который изменит их жизнь к лучшему. В ожидании шага, который станет доказательством их крепкой любви. Доказательством того, что никакой Питер не сможет помешать им быть вместе. Никакая Дженнифер и её голые ноги не смогут разлучить два любящих сердца.

Когда в их маленькой семье появляется наследник, совершенно крошечный новорожденный Лиам, Стайлз обнимает Дерека, благодарно целует в щеку рыжеволосую Лидию - суррогатную мать их малыша - и плачет, до конца не веря в то, что его будущее сложилось так идеально. Плачет и благодарит Бога за то, что он подарил ему Дерека. Самого любящего и идеального Дерека. И Стайлз обещает Богу, что до конца дней своих будут любить своего мужа самой крепкой и искренней любовью.


End file.
